POP UP Fenster
Kennt ihr das auch? Ihr treibt euch auf irgendwelchen Seiten im Internet rum und es öffnet sich mit einem Mal ein Pop up-Fenster mit Werbung. Mal wollen sie einen irgendwas andrehen oder sie wollen einen zu irgendwelchen billigen Browserspielen verführen. Nun, dies ist harmlos im Vergleich zu meiner Erfahrung. Mein Name ist Craig Westforth, ich bin ein 16 jähriger Schüler aus Liverpool, welcher zu dem Zeitpunkt nun schon drei Wochen Sommerferien hatte. An sich habe ich einige Freunde, mit denen ich was hätte unternehmen können, nun, ich hätte was mit ihnen Unternehmen können, wenn sie nicht alle mit ihren Familien verreist wären. So war ich als Einziger aus meinem Freundeskreis in Liverpool zurückgeblieben. Ich fühlte mich recht einsam, da sogar meine Eltern seit einer Woche verreist waren. Sie hatten meine Großeltern in einem Bauerndorf südlich von London besucht, doch ich hatte einfach keinen Nerv dazu noch mehr Langeweile zu bekommen, dort im Niemandsland. Nun, es war wie zu erwarten ein langweiliger Tag, als mich abends gegen 22:00 die Lust überkam, habe ich meinen Laptop gestartet, da ich mir den Abend ein wenig mit Pornos versüßen wollte. Als ich mich durch diverse Pornoseiten geklickt hatte, hatten sich natürlich auch Pop up-Fenster geöffnet, welche mit verschiedenem, krankem Scheiß werben wollten. Aber als ich dann plötzlich auf einer schwarzen, leeren Seite gelandet bin, wo nichts war außer drei Punkten, fing ich an stutzig zu werden. Neugierig schaute ich nach der URL-Adresse, doch diese bestand auch nur aus drei Punkten. So langsam überkam mich ein ungutes Gefühl und ich fing an, die diversen Pop-up Fenster zu schließen, doch dies ging bei einem nicht und das, was ich da zu sehen bekam, ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Dieses Pop-up-Fenster zeigte eine Aufnahme einer Folterung. Ein maskierter Mann mit einem langen, scharfen Messer stach einem anderen nackten Mann, welcher an einem Stuhl gefesselt war, mehrmals in die Arme und in die Beine. Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei ertönte aus den Boxen meines Laptops. Die Angst überkam mich und ich brach in Tränen aus, verzweifelt versuchte ich, das Fenster wegzuklicken, doch es ging einfach nicht. Ich konnte gar nichts mehr an meinen Laptop machen, nicht einmal der Ausschalter reagierte. Die Folterung ging unentwegt weiter und der Folterer schnitt seinem Opfer beide Ohren ab und den Penis. Die verzweifelten Schreie verstummten nach einiger Zeit und der Mann sackt blutverschmiert und verstümmelt in dem Stuhl zusammen. Ich griff nach dem Papierkorb, welcher sich neben meinem Schreibtisch befand, und übergab mich ausgiebig. Der Folterer ging in Richtung Kamera. Er nahm die Kamera und hielt sie sich vors Gesicht, sodass ich seine kalten Augen hinter der Maske sehen konnte. Eine eiskalte Stimme ertönte und sagte nur: „You will be the next“ … Epilog: Seit jenem Abend sind sechs Monate vergangen, seit jenem Abend lebe ich in Panik und Angst vor dem maskierten Mann. Ich lebe nur noch in Angst, die Angst, dass er mich finden kann. Meine Eltern wollten mir nicht glauben, als ich ihnen von dem Ereignis unter Tränen erzählt hatte, sie halten mich für verrückt, dass ich diese krankhafte Paranoia und diese krankhaften Verfolgungsängste entwickelt habe. Sie haben mich hierher gebracht, an einen Ort wo ich eigentlich sicher bin. Pffff, es mag zwar eine Klapsmühle sein, aber hier bin ich sicher. Die Ärzte hier fragen mich aus, doch ich antworte ihnen nicht. Sie werden mir doch genauso wie meine Eltern nicht glauben. Nun ich kann hier immerhin in Ruhe und ohne Angst schlafen… Ja, schlafen, es ist Zeit für mich zu schlafen… Panisch bin ich in der Nacht wach geworden, da ich einen Albtraum von jenem Abend hatte. Schweißgebadet lag ich in meinem Bett, die Angst übermannt mich wieder, doch was ich dann gehört habe, ließ mich erstarren. Ich hörte eine Stimme, welche leise sagte: „ I said, you will be the next!“ Kategorie:Internet Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Mord